


In the Day

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to In the Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/gifts).



> This fic is gifted to daggerpen for commenting on my fic In the Morning. I hope you like it :)
> 
> A tiny sequel to In the Morning. Sorry it's so short. Characterization may be a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Rhodey watched as Tony stood by the coffee machine, involuntarily tapping his foot as he waited for the coffee to finish pouring into his cup. He was pouting, and Rhodey found it adorable.

As the last few drops of coffee came pouring out of the machine, Tony grabbed the cup and headed towards the table Rhodey was sitting at. To Rhodey's surprise however, instead of sitting down beside him, Tony made himself comfortable on Rhodey's lap, purposely grinding into Rhodey's thighs. Rhodey had to stifle a laugh as he ruffled Tony's hair for the second time that day.

He heard the man mumble in satisfaction as he leaned back to rest on Rhodey's chest, sipping his coffee in the process.

Rhodey extended his neck forward to take a whiff of the newly made coffee. He hummed with satisfaction as he placed his chin on Tony's shoulder. "Can I have a sip Tones?"

Rhodey couldn't help but chuckle as Tony turned to look at him, puffing his cheeks up a bit as an attempt to look cute. Rhodey had to admit that it did. "Why can't you go make your own?" Tony took another sip from his cup.

"Well, for starters you're sitting on my lap so I can't get up to make my own. Second of all," Rhodey started to rub the back of his neck, "my back still hurts from when you pushed me off the bed."

Tony grumbled playfully as he rolled his eyes, placing his cup in front of Rhodey so that he could take a taste.

Rhodes smiled, nuzzling Tony's neck before turning back to the cup. He took a quick sip, licking the coffee that had gotten around his lips. "You make good coffee Tones."

"You do realize the machine makes the coffee, right? Geez Rhodey you went to MIT you should know this!"

Rhodey couldn't help but laugh. He placed a quick kiss on Tony's neck. "You chose the flavor. Take a compliment, would ya?"

"Machines deserve credit too Rhodes," Tony stated in a matter-of-fact way, "they're just as smart us. Take J.A.R.V.I.S. for instance."

"Yeah, well, that coffee machine isn't some high-tech AI."

"No," Tony agreed, "but it makes good coffee."

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Yeah I guess that counts as something."


End file.
